


All the Possibilities

by bloodred_ander



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Randomness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random ficlets based on my even more random thoughts.</p><p>Latest Update: Last first kiss (Erik Durm/Marco Reus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stole my heart (David Luiz/Oscar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anadelonge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/gifts).



> This is dedicated to anadelonge for bookmarking the first fic I posted on this site. Thank you sooo much, I will forever be grateful for this simple gesture. And i promise to write more Oscar/David fics just for you. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if I seem like a creep lol.....I'm just very emotional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe they made a mistake, they must have thought that we were together." And Oscar's expression looked pained, like the thought of someone being associated with him was revolting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm awake at 2:00 in the morning *sigh*  
> Enjoy :)

David sighed happily as he stepped onto the streets of a foreign town. He had been dying to get away form his boring life for awhile and when his friends had suggested a trip abroad, he couldn't have been more excited. A gentle breeze blew against him as he began to walk down the unfamiliar streets, making his curls sway slightly. He took in a deep breath and was hit by a million different fragrances. They were new and foreign to him yet somehow welcoming. He cracked a smile, swinging his arms as he casually strolled around the town. It was a beautiful summer evening and David loved summers, as well as evenings. He always thought that everything looked prettier once the glaring, hot sun had set.

He kept walking, smiling at friendly faces and even at those who seemed mean enough to snap his neck. After a while of aimlessly walking around David reached a busy marketplace and completely lost himself in the cacophony of it; the hustle and bustle, the crowds of people, the different shops and all the various hawkers, everything was new and exciting for him. He went over to one of the shops and was eying a scarf that he was sure his mother would like when he heard a huge commotion behind him. He turned around and was immediately knocked to the floor as someone ran into him at full speed. The stranger cursed and scrambled to pick up his things which were lying scattered on the floor. David being the kind person that he was began helping him and as he moved to pick up a neatly wrapped package he heard an angry voice yell, "Look! There they are, c'mon after them!"

David looked up in time to see a group of very angry looking men charging towards them. The stranger cursed again, picked up what he could, grabbed David by his arm and pulled him along. They ran as fast as they could, through lanes and streets, knocking people down and all the while David had not even the slightest idea as to what was going on. The stranger kept running, his grip firm on David's arm. He led them further and further until he was sure they weren't being chased by an angry mob anymore. Finally the stranger stopped and let go of David's arm. They stood panting, trying to catch their breaths and David was sure he was having a heart-attack. After a while the stranger began to laugh softly and David actually _looked_ at him properly for the first time since their encounter. He was a young boy-slightly shorter than David-with a mop of unruly brown hair and the warmest most soulful eyes David had ever seen. He stood up straight, let out a huge sigh and smiled extending his hand towards David.

"Hi, I'm Oscar." his eyes crinkled when he smiled. David grinned widely and shook Oscar's outstretched hand, "I'm David."

"It's nice to meet you David although I have to apologize for all the inconvenience I've caused." Oscar's smile was apologetic but his eyes shone with mirth. David shook his head making his curls bounce all over the place. "No. No it's absolutely fine but um....why were you being chased by those men?" He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched as Oscar's expression faltered. And when Oscar smiled again David could tell it was forced.

"Ahhh...well I was out doing some household shopping and I had a misunderstanding with one of the shopkeepers. I said some pretty nasty things to him and one thing led to another and then well....he gathered some of his friends and the rest I'm sure you know." It was a lie, David could see it in Oscar's eyes but it was none of his business to act all nosy. Instead David smiled and asked, "Okay but why were the chasing _me_?"

"Maybe they made a mistake, they must have thought that we were together." And Oscar's expression looked pained, like the thought of someone being associated with him was revolting. David chuckled and Oscar decided to change the topic.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked tilting his head to one side, his large brown eyes making him look like an innocent child. David smiled, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Oscar shrugged his shoulders and smiled and David couldn't help thinking how cute he looked.

"Well then, what brings you to..... _this_ place?" Oscar frowned gesturing around him. David chuckled, "Just tired of my boring life and crappy job. My friends suggested I take a break and one of them told me about this place."

Oscar smiled and said jokingly, "Ah, the universal excuse for taking a vacation." And when David laughed he joined in.

Oscar asked David where he was staying and if he knew his way back. And once David had sheepishly told him that he didn't, Oscar agreed to help him get back to his hotel. David half expected Oscar to turn back and retrace their steps but the boy began walking in the direction opposing where they had come from. When Oscar saw David's quizzical look he smiled and explained, "It's safer not to go back that way." And David laughed and followed Oscar.

They walked in comfortable silence for sometime until they reached a small languidly flowing river that divided the town into two. There was a bridge that crossed over to the other side. Oscar began walking on the bridge with David in tow. He stopped abruptly and turned, facing the waters. He rested his hands on the railings and David followed suit. He stared at Oscar, at how the lights reflecting off the surface of the water danced in his eyes and David had to admit that this boy was beautiful. Oscar looked so innocent and carefree, so... _trustworthy._ David smiled not bothering to ask Oscar why he had stopped suddenly. After a minute or so Oscar looked over at David, a small smile playing on his lips and his cheeks were an almost unnoticeable shade of pink.

"How long are you planning on staying?" And David smiled happily and answered, "About a week or so."

Oscar nodded and just as suddenly as he had stopped, he began walking again. He led David through alleyways and partially empty streets until they finally reached one of the busier areas of the town. They walked alongside tourists and locals and once again David welcomed all the noise with a smile. People were shopping, sightseeing or just generally walking down the street because the night was too beautiful to spend indoors. He followed Oscar as the boy weaved his way through warm, sticky bodies and when he stopped it was only to hail a cab. David noticed that Oscar was wearing a very expensive watch and he could have sworn that he wasn't even wearing a watch a few moments ago. He shrugged away the thought. Oscar spoke to the driver for a while and once he was done he looked over at David and smiled.

 "I've told him where to drop you off so you don't have to worry about directions and stuff, I hope it's enough help." David smiled and gratefully said, "It's more than enough."

Oscar blushed and when he spoke his voice was a little bit softer, "Well then David, it was um...really nice meeting you and um, yeah. Take care of yourself and try not to," he smirked, "try not to lose yourself again, Okay?" And he turned around and walked away not even waiting for the other to respond. David stared at his retreating form, hands on the door of the vehicle that was about to drive him back to his hotel, away from Oscar.

David watched as Oscar walked passed a group of people, accidentally bumping into one of them in the process. Then his jaw dropped open as he saw Oscar expertly nick the oblivious person's wallet. Oscar apologized sweetly and as he walked away, he put the wallet into his own pocket. And as if by magic, the thieving boy disappeared amongst the sea of people. David was dumbstruck for a moment and then he frantically patted his own pockets, sighing in relief once he realized that he still had his wallet and phone on him. He laughed and got into the cab, closing the door behind. The driver started the car and began making his way towards his destination.

David smiled at his new discovery and somehow he couldn't bring himself to hate or even think ill about Oscar. David wasn't going to judge him. Oscar had been exceptionally nice to him and he had earned David's trust. He chuckled, somehow finding this whole thing absolutely hilarious.

Oscar was a thief and David would say he was a pretty good one too. He had only spent a brief amount of time with the boy but that was all it had taken for Oscar to steal his heart.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its too short or seems rushed. I don't wanna elaborate too much as these are supposed to be ficlets. I at least hope it was bearable.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


	2. Behind closed doors (Cris/Leo/Neymar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.......enjoy reading ;)

Cris smiled as he walked up to the door of his boyfriend's apartment. It was a Saturday night, which meant that tonight it was movie night. He smiled happily-holding a bag full of chips and stuff-and knocked on the door. He waited for a while and when there was no answer he knocked again. Still no answer.

"Leo? Hey Leo, are you in there? Open the door." Surprisingly, still no answer.

Cris sighed and bent down to reach under the doormat and pull out the spare key Leo always kept there. He entered a relatively silent apartment. The T.v. was on but there was no sign of Leo.

"Leo? Where are you?" Cris called out as he walked into the empty kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. Where the hell was Leo? Oh right, probably in the bedroom. It amazed Cris how Leo could practically sleep the entire day. He smiled and made his way down the hall towards Leo's bedroom.

"Hey Leo, c'mon wa--" He froze, hand inches away from the door knob as he heard a voice that certainly wasn't his boyfriend's say, "Shit!! Leo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Really I'm sorry......does it, does it hurt?" Does what hurt?! And then Cris heard Leo yell, his voice shrill and shaky, like he was going to cry.

"OF COURSE IT HURTS!! Dammit Ney, what were you even thinking it's still fucking stuck in there" Ney? Neymar? What the fuck was he doing here?! And what was stuck and where? Cris could feel the uneasiness filling his stomach. He wanted to just barge into the room and see what was going on but it was like he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry Leo really, I didn't know what.......omg is it bleeding?!"

"OH GOD, IT IS!"Leo began to whimper.

"Oh Leo don't cry, it's just a little bit of blood.....you'll be alright. let me just pull it ou--"

"NO! Ney don't you even dare, just......just leave it in." Cris frowned hoping that this wasn't what he was thinking it was.

"I can't leave it in that's bloody unhygienic! We have to pull it out."

"No. What if it hurts? It's gonna hurt." Was Leo trying to be cute on purpose? Cris was sure he had never ever heard him whine like that. Not even when they........

"GOD!! Leo it's not gonna hurt! I'm just gonna pull it out gently and then we can get you cleaned up, ok?" Cris was pretty sure he was on fire and he couldn't take it any longer. In a sudden burst of anger he pushed the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" And the scene in front of him was much more different than what he was expecting. Leo was sitting on the bed and Neymar was beside him, holding up his right hand with a bloody sewing needle sticking out of his index finger. Both were completely clothed, thank god! Cris looked from a surprised Neymar to a teary eyed Leo, confused and feeling utterly guilty for suspecting something inappropriate.

"Cris, look!" Leo whined, pulling his hand away from Neymar and holding out his bloodied finger for Cris to see. Cris cleared his throat.

"How the hell did this happen?" He moved forward and shot a look at Neymar, who immediately stood up and walked towards the bathroom mumbling something about getting some ointment and other stuff. Cris sat beside his fussy boyfriend who began to sound even more whiny now that Cris was here.

"Well, I wanted to wear my t-shirt today.....you know the black one which has Barca printed on the front and I noticed that it was torn...." he snuggled into Cris' arms, careful not to hurt his finger any further, "....so I decided to stitch it up and I was trying to bloody thread the needle when Ney sneaked up on me and I got scared and I don't know how but I managed to poke the needle into my finger." Cris chuckled and then darkly remembered the other presence in Leo's apartment.

"What is Neymar doing here anyway?"

"He's here for movie night." Leo said innocently. Cris was about to object but at that exact moment, Neymar returned with some cotton, band-aids and an ointment. Leo was momentarily distracted and taking advantage of his distraction, Cris grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled out the needle. Before Leo could complain Cris gave him a quick peck on his lips and then spoke as though he were speaking to a child.

"It's over now alright. You don't have to fuss anymore. Now we just need to clean it up." Leo glared at him but finally after a while he let out a sigh of relief and mumbled a thanks.

~~*~~*~~*~~*

  
Leo and Cris were sitting cuddled up to each other while Neymar sat a safe distance away from them, at the far end of the couch. Cris kept shooting glares at him for some reason and it was making him uncomfortable.

Leo had his head on Cris' chest and he had returned back to his normal quite self now that his finger was all bandaged up and taken care off.

Cris wasn't really paying attention to what was happening in the movie. Instead his mind was occupied by far more entertaining thoughts. He sat silently for a while and then finally burst out laughing. Leo shifted against him. "What's so funny?"

And Cris smirked and looked over at Neymar who swallowed nervously and looked away.

"You know earlier when I walked in on you guys? I uh......it was sounding like you guys were.....you know." And both Leo and Neymar were silent until Leo realized what he had meant.

"OMG! No.....never. Cris how could you even think that?" Leo sat up and looked at him, face scrunched in disgust. Neymar looked equally put off.

"It was sounding like it so I assumed...." Cris laughed again and added ".....too bad though, I think it would've been pretty hot."

And he smirked as he saw both Leo and Neymar turn bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk what to say about this. Just weird writing.


	3. Last First Kiss (Erik Durm/Marco Reus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik believes in fairy-tales.

Erik was the type of person who lived in a fantasy world. A world where first kisses were supposed to be perfect and Princes rode in on gallant white horses to sweep their lovers off their feet and ride off into the sunset for a 'happily ever after' ending. Unfortunately for him, that world only existed in his thoughts. Erik was hopeful however that his life would be like that of a Disney Princess (just go with the flow).

So far his life seemed to be letting him down though. He already had two first kisses and one was worse than the other. And just like in any Disney movie, a perfect first kiss meant a happy ending. 

*

Erik recalls the first time he ever kissed someone. He was in the seventh grade at the time and was still exploring his sexuality so the kiss was more of an experiment than anything else really. 

It was awkward and hesitant and he even had his eyes open so yeah that was not what a first kiss should be like. He wouldn't blame Jonas though, that guy was as young and scared as he was.

They didn't talk about it after that and Erik refused to acknowledge that extremely awkward kiss as his first because first kisses are supposed to be magical, right?

But kissing Jonas that day had made Erik realize one thing; he wasn't the prince in his fairytale, he was a princess.

*

The second time Erik had his first kiss was with a guy named Mats. Erik was a sophomore and Mats was.....well Mats was a lot older than he was. 

He met Mats at some seniors Halloween party and thought it to be a sign from above when he noticed that Mats was dressed as a prince. They ended up exchanging numbers at the end of the night and before Erik could even say 'Cinderella', they were dating.

Mats was everything Erik wished he would be and more. He was gentle, understanding and even funny and not to mention extremely hot! Mats had such luscious locks and he was also tall and well built - not in the way you would think - but the thing Erik seemed to love most about Mats were his coy curls. Just so sexy!

The relationship however didn't last long. Erik liked Mats. He liked him a lot. But he just had to kiss Mats to know the older boy didn't feel the same.

The kiss was something Erik was anticipating as his - actual - first kiss. But unfortunately it turned out to be even worse than the first time.

It was rushed and there was way too much teeth and tongue and saliva and at any other time Erik would have found it hot but this was supposed to be his second attempt at a first kiss and he  _needed_  this to be special.

Needless to say when Erik refused to make out with Mats the second time around, he got dumped. Turns out Mats was just horny and only wanted Erik to satisfy one purpose.

And as much as Erik would have liked for Mats to pop his gay cherry, he still couldn't be with someone who only wanted him for sex. Call him old fashioned but Erik was saving himself for someone special.

And Mats sure as hell wasn't that someone.

*

So after the two horrible first kisses Erik had, he didn't want another one. He didn't stop believing in his fairytale future but his belief was slightly dampened.

And then came his perfect first kiss - albeit at the third attempt - in the most unexpected fashion and also with the most unexpected person.

Erik liked going to college. He liked what he was studying and he liked all the people he had in his classes. Well, almost all of them. 

Erik didn't exactly hate Marco and they weren't exactly enemies but they weren't friends either. They had this sort of annoying acquaintanceship.

One moment they were arguing then the next they were cool and again moments later they were at each others throats. It seemed like they couldn't agree on a single thing. And Marco was so obnoxious it was annoying. 

*

Erik remembers going out for a Dortmund game along with a few of his friends and somehow Marco ended up tagging along. During the entire game Marco kept criticizing Robert Lewandowski and Erik felt like beating the shit out of this blond haired bastard because no one dared to insult his favorite player. No fucking one.

So after the game they ended up arguing and exchanging insults in the middle of the parking lot. Their friends left them to it and went off to celebrate Dortmund's victory.

He remembers telling Marco something along the lines of - "You're a fucking asshole!" and maybe Marco said - "No you're a fucking asshole!"

And then they did the whole "I hate you", "No, I hate you more" thing and Erik remembers thinking that Marco was going to punch his teeth in.

Marco had his fists clenched and he was gritting his teeth. He looked kind off like a very angry golden retriever.

Marco grabbed his collar and Erik closed his eyes expecting a fist to collide with his face but instead he felt a pair of warm lips against his own.

At first his mind was blank and then suddenly his entire body was engulfed by this warm fuzzy feeling and he was sure he had butterflies in his stomach.

The kiss was perfect. It was gentle and sweet and everything a first kiss should be like. Erik could see fireworks and hear violins playing in the background. And as Marco began to pull away Erik found himself pulling Marco even deeper into the kiss.

This was it. His perfect first kiss. 

Even after they pull apart, gasping for air, Erik can still feel that pleasant buzz all throughout his body. And surprisingly the violins are still playing. 

Erik takes a look around the almost empty parking lot and sure enough, some distance away from them are a group of violinists playing some cheesy melody. Erik is grateful that they made his experience all the more magical but slightly baffled because seriously what the fuck do people bring violins to football games for?!

In any case, Erik doesn't dwell on it much because Marco is pulling him in for a kiss again and when he closes his eyes he can imagine this blond fucker riding off with him into the sunset. And like Erik suspected; a perfect first kiss equals a happy ending. Well, at least in his head it does.

And also that's only if you don't count the two first kisses he's already had. But for sure, this was going to be Erik's last first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't sail the Gotzeus ship......I SAIL THE DURMEUS MOTHERFUCKING CRUISE LINER! 
> 
> Waddup bitch......


End file.
